Sensors are an integral part of modern electronic devices such as cellphones, automobile circuitry, and the like. A sensor can detect a physical property such as motion, temperature, position, and the like, and generate a signal that represents the detected physical property. The generated signal can be processed and stored by a computing device. Sensors require power to operate which can be obtained, for example, by a battery. The battery can discharge over a period of time and has to be replaced or recharged. Failure to do so can render the sensor inoperable and disrupt the operation of an electronic device that relies on the sensor for data.